Our Dirty Little Secrets
by Kaidee- 1
Summary: As he pinned her to the sofa, May lost her self control. Feeling kissing planted on her neck, she knew she was giving him the advantage. What they were doing was wrong - VERY wrong - and keeping it a secret was even worse... CS, AU.
1. Goodbye Life!

**A/N: Hiya! Well Here Is Another Story From Me! Kirsty! TeHe xD**

**Anyway, I Have Been Thinking About This For A Wee While! So I'm Posting It! Yay! And I Have Another Story Coming Soon! Wow Lots Of Creativity Flowing Through Me Noggin! Lawl x**

**This Chappie Is Dedicated To Another One Of My Best Buddies Lil-Prietess! Why? Coz She's An Awesome Friend And Is Loved Very Much By Moi!**

**Meeh: Ahem!**

**May: Hi Everybody! -Waves-**

**Meeh: Hi Doctor Nick!**

**Drew: She's No Doctor, She's Not Smart Enough.**

**Meeh: I Just HAD To Do That Lol.**

**May: WHAT!? ARE YOU IMPLAYING I'M DUMB!?**

**Drew: Noo, But You ARE Cute When You're Mad.**

**Meeh: On With Disclaimer!**

**May: Haruka-xTwin-x Does Not Own Pokemon!**

**Meeh: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Btw, This Will Be IN May's P.O.V!**

* * *

"Well, I guess this is goodbye huh?" I ask. 

"Yeah May, it is...I'm really gonna miss you though," Brendan replies, his ruby red eyes getting foggy with tears.

"Do you really have to go May? Can't you stay somehow?" Wally asks me desperately. I shake my head sadly.

"Sorry guys, but there's no other option. My dad has gotten a new job, and we _have_ to move. Do you really think if I could stay I would be here saying goodbye?" I joke, though it isn't helping. I can feel my eyes watering. I try to be strong, but I can feel the tears slip out. This is the hardest thing I have ever done in my life.

Saying goodbye to your best friends is so painful. I've known Brendan and Wally since I was a little kid, four years old to be exact. We met in kindergarten. We became inseparable ever since.

As we grew older girls were envious that I was best friends with the two most hottest guys in school, but whatever, screw them, I didn't care, and Brendan and Wally never seemed to care at all the glares they got from guys either. That's their problem, not ours. People can be so...whatever, I can't find a word right now.

The reason why I must say goodbye to these wonderful guys? Well my father, applied for a new job in journalism. He has always been interested in that, but never made the cut until recently. The most popular newspaper, "News Of Hoenn" had accepted him. Great right?

Wrong.

News Of Hoenn, their company is _**only**_ in La Rousse City, the famous technology city, and the most richest too. So you can see my point, we have to move to La Rousse.

Daddy was just thrilled to tell us he got the job. We were all happy for him, and not to mention he would bring home the bacon, _extra_ bacon, this job offers top money.

_"It's gonna change our lives! Everything will be different!" _he said happily.

He just forgot that _my_ life would be affected by his brilliant new one. Maybe I didn't _want_ my life to change, maybe I liked it the way it is. I mean who wouldn't? I lived in a great, small town which I absolutely adored. I was a good student, A- average. I had the bestest friends I could ever have, even if they were boys. Not to mention I had a fan club, yeah I had quite a few boys after me.

Perfect right? Yeah...though so myself.

But, no matter what was said, or yelled, we were still gonna move. That was final.

Even my mom didn't wanna leave, but it was dad's big break, we couldn't stand in the way of his dream job.

Well now here I am, breaking the news to my to buddies, crying in the process. I _hate_ this, I hate this so much! Does anybody know how depressed I am!?

It hurts even more because I had developed feelings for Brendan. Yep, I was crushing on one of my best friends, and I couldn't help it. He was just _so_ good looking, with that spiky, snow-white hair, and those dazzling ruby red eyes, his cute smile. Plus he has a hot body, I saw him work out a couple of times incase you're wondering. I melted every time we locked eyes.

Wally was also attractive, but not my type, he had thick, spiky dark green hair, and dark brown eyes. He was funny and outgoing, and had a cute baby face. He was the tallest out of the three of us, with Brendan second and me last. He had a way with the girls, and was very smart, like _way_ smart. The bad thing was he has asthma, it's a total shame. He had always been a poorly child, but he hates people taking sympathy on him and doesn't like talking about it.

"May...I'm gonna miss you too," Wally said, with a tear rolling down his cheek. I look at the two boys who have been in my life since forever and felt my heart break.

"I'm gonna miss you guys more than you know, just...don't forget me!" I whimper and grab them both in a group hug. They respond by hugging me tight, and they also cry along with me. I'm the _only_ person that has seen these two cry.

"May, how can we ever forget you? Your too special," Brendan said, his arms going around my waist, which causes me to blush.

"Yeah, don't ever say that! We should be worried incase _you_ forget _us_," Wally added rubbing my back.

See? These guys are just too sweet. That's why this stings so much.

I pull away from the hug, I have to hurry and get back home, we're leaving today. _Suckage much._

Brendan and Wally force a smile, and try to look brave, but I can see past their fakeness, and see they're falling apart inside...like me.

"You realise...we wont be the three amigos anymore," Brendan said sadly, while looking into my eyes. He always called us that, for a joke.

I nod sadly, this is the worst day of my life!

"I...gotta go you guys...but promise we'll stay in touch...right?" I can feel more tears pour out of my eyes. I feel like my vision is going blurry by how much water is escaping them.

Brendan and Wally nod, and both hold up a piece of paper. I wrote down my new number for them.

"We'll call as much as possible...you'll do...the same for us?" I nod and wipe my eyes.

"Of course I will!"

I really have to go now, so I give them one last hug and kiss them on the cheek, with both of them blushing.

I'm just about to leave...but I turn back to Brendan, with a small blush across my face.

"Brendan," I say quietly.

"Yea? May what's up?"

I look at his warm, wet eyes and smile, I can feel my cheeks heat up.

"I...Ilikeyouokaybye!" I say quickly, giving him an extra kiss. I turn away and run home, crying. My heart feels like it's just been ripped out.

But I feel a tiny part of me smile, I saw Brendan blush, he must of heard what I said, even though I said it super fast! c'mon that sucked! I could of done better than that! But I'm always shy when it comes to crushes, and I was in a hurry! Yeah in a hurry because of _him_. I always promised myself that I would tell him, and I would be confident and not be shy, but I ran out of time, and it wasn't the confession I had always planned.

I finally reach home. My tears still dripping from my eyes, my mother is standing in the front lawn, waiting for my presumably.

"May! There you are! Hurry and get your bag! Max and dad are in the car!" she says softly, probably noticing I'm crying.

I walk in to our ex house, and upstairs and into my ex bedroom. I grab my pink back pack, which was covered in signatures from practically everybody at school. I had lots of other friends, Wally and Brendan were just my best.

I look around at my once bright room, which matched my personality. But it was just all dull and emotionless, like how I feel right now. Posters had been ripped down, my curtains and bed sheets taken away. My cuddly toys, clothes and stuff packed away in boxes. Furniture also packed away Everything was gone.

This brings more tears to my eyes.

I walk out of the house and into the car, sulking. I'm so _not_ talking to him.

Max, my little brother who is sitting next to me also sulks, he wasn't thrilled about moving either. He teamed up with me and we argued with dad about the whole situation. But we didn't win obviously.

Mom slides in next to dad, while doing her seatbelt.

"Did you leave the key under the doormat?" my dad asks. Mom nods and looks back at us.

"Well kids, say goodbye to our house, and to Littleroot."

"More like goodbye to our lives," I say coldly, with my arms folded over my chest.

Dad turns around looking at me, with a cheery smile.

"Oh don't be like that hunnie, we're starting a new life, with a new town, new home, new friends. Our lives will change for the better, infact our lives will be better, it's for the best," he coaxes.

"Yea, the best for _you_, not _us_. We're only moving because of you! Maybe I didn't want a new life...maybe I liked mines perfectly the way it was," I say rudely. I have never spoken to him like this in my life. I've always been a "daddy's girl" but right now I feel like Daddy's Hater! I'm so pissed off!

Max scoffs at my remark, while glaring at dad.

"Yea, goodbye house! Goodbye Littleroot! Goodbye life!" Dad's smile fades and look hurt, but I'm too angry to care.

"We'll better get going he says," smiling falsely. He starts the car and we drive out of the garage, and down the street. We pass a lot of things, my school, the lake, the mall, Brendan's house. Even more tears spill from my eyes, it stings so much. I stare out the window, and see Brendan and Wally waving sadly, as they become smaller in the distance. I wave back, helplessly, with my heart now fully broken.

I wave as long as I could, until I couldn't see them anymore, then I sigh and bang my head against the window a coupe of times. This is just...so hard.

Max had his Gameboy and is playing his favourite game, Pokemon Sapphire version. While me, I have nothing. I look over at my mom, who is reading a book, while listening to the radio. It's some old song that was out like a million years ago. But I feel like listening to music. I dive into my bag and get out my black I-pod and begin to listen to it, oh great, it starts playing the last song I was listening to which so happened to be What Hurts The Most by Cascada...how ironic. I frown and scroll through a long lost of songs, I want to cheer myself up, but I doubt I can. I smile and play a song which is my favourite just now, actually Brendan got me into it. Rockstar by Nickelback, it's catchy and I just find it so irresistible that I became addicted to it, it's actually quite funny. Even if it was a _little_ perverted

I play it full blast to block out the sound of Max's dumb game and whoever the hell is singing on the radio. I smile as I drown out the noise around me and listen to my song, and find that all that crying has made my eyes week. I feel my eye lids droop and feel tiered. Soon I fall asleep, and I think about two familiar boys.

* * *

I feel something nudge me, and I open my eyes to see Max staring saying something to me, but I couldn't hear him. I realise that my I-pod is still on and it turn it down. 

"What?" I ask and I let out a yawn.

"We're here, mom wants us to take some boxes into the house and then we pick our rooms," he said blankly.

Wow we're here in La Rousse already? It's like a four hour drive! Man I must of been in some deep slumber.

I climb out the car and take a look at my surroundings. Our house is huge! Way bigger than out old one. Our garden is pretty big too. I look around the street and see lots of big houses with big gardens, there was a bunch of kids skate boarding and some girls with their skipping ropes. There also happen to be little 3D cube robot thingies floating around and giving people like food and stuff. I find that really cool, no wonder they call it the city of technology.

"Wow awesome! Look at those robots!" Max exclaims amazed. I roll my eyes and take a small box from the moving van and carry it into our..._new_ home. I place it at the door, not really caring if I should leave it there. I look around and see how big this place really is.

The hallway was quite big, for a hallway that is. In the centre of it is this huge white staircase, which then splits into two parts. to the left of me is what looks like the...living room? and to the right...a study room? I don't know, but there isn't a door, it has a fancy arch, so I walk through it and see that I'm right, it does look like a study room, but I don't know what mom and dad will do. I walk out and back into the hallway. I decide to check out the bedrooms, so I head upstairs. Climbing the fancy staircase.

As I get to the top I see there are a lot of rooms up here. I randomly walk into one, and it's a bedroom, it's actually quite big. There was a space for a bed in at the left side at the wall, and it had a walk in closet at the right. At the end of the room, there was two large glass doors, which led to a veranda. I walk over and open the doors carefully and look at the view. It was lovely. I guess this is the back of the house coz I have a clear view of the beach in the distance, I can see the sand just a little, it looks like a yellowish blob, with the water a big blue blob. But I can also see a huge park, and an equally huge mall, which is closer than the beach.

Ok this is _soooo_ my room.

I walk out of "My" room and head downstairs. I'm very impressed by this house, it was a lot different than I'd expect.

As I head for the door, I see my dad, helping the mover people with a huge box. They out it down with a grunt, must of been heavy.

Dad looks at me and smiles.

"Well what do you think then? Pretty impressive huh?" I can tell he's trying to make up with me, but I don't want to.

I look around and snort with a displeasing look on my face.

"No, our old house was way better, this is too...Hollywood." It was actually, houses like these _are_ usually in Hollywood, since it's so big!

Dad frowns and goes out to get more boxes from the moving van. I can tell he's upset.

Well can he tell I'm upset?

I go outside and get my pink backpack from the car and not bothering with any more boxes. There are like four mover guy people, plus dad and mom and Max. I'm too emotional to carry our furniture into our..._new_ home.

I head up to my room and empty my bag on the floor, my favourite things poured out from it. My I-pod, cd's, Nintendo DS, hair stuff, some snacks, sketchbook, and a photo frame.

I pick it up and smile, it's a picture of me, Brendan and Wally, at the lake having fun, the photo frame had best friends forever around it in big letters. I smile as I fell myself crumble. I hold it close to my chest, hugging it. I look around and see a table that was near were the bed is going to be. I smile and place the picture there. I then go out to the balcony and sit down, listening to my I-pod, while overlooking the city. Some of it reminds me of Littleroot and I feel sadness grow inside me again. I hug my knees and burry my head into them.

_"I just wanna go home."_

* * *

It had been a while since we had unpacked mostly everything. Mom had just made us dinner, in our _new_ kitchen, and we were eating it in our _new _dining room, which was in our _new_ home, which was in our _new _city. I hate _new._

I'm not usually this pessimistic, I'm the opposite, happy-go-lucky and optimistic, cheerful and bright, some say a little naive. But I'm pissed off right now. Hey even the happiest person in the world had bad days too!

Everybody was quiet while eating, nobody said a word. Max just gave me looks from time to time as though saying yeah, I hate this place too.

I didn't eat that much, which is very unlike me, I usually scarf it down coz I love food. But I'm not in the mood, I'm acting really opposite today.

"May, Hunnie, are you okay? You've barley touched your food," my mom asks worried.

"Not hungry," I reply emotionlessly. Staring into space.

"You've had nothing to eat all day though, please eat something," she coaxes, she's acting as though I'm one of those anorexic people who refuse to eat. Jeez.

I take a mouthful of mashes potatoes to keep her happy, and she smiles and eats her own dinner.

I take another load full of food and stuff it into my mouth, and begin to eat quickly. It doesn't take me very long until I'm finished.

"Okay going to bed, night," I say quickly while leaving the room.

"Ok night hunnie, remember to set your alarm clock for the morning, you start your new school!" my mother calls after me.

Great school, _awesome_.

* * *

I change into my Pj's and brush my teeth. I had a shower early this evening so I feel clean and refreshed. 

I grab my alarm clock and set it for morning, then place it on my bed side table, where the picture is. Then I slide into bed.

Today I had been torn away from my bestest friends in the whole world, then forced to move to this freaky technology city, which is _kinda _cool, now starting my new school? Great, this'll be fun.

I turn over to my side and close my eyes, and I can feel a tear trickle its way down my face, but I don't care, all I've down is cry today and I've not been my usual self.

I _hope_ everything will get better soon...I _hope_ the hurt inside me will stop...I _hope_ I will feel better again and smile...I _hope_ tomorrow will be okay...

I just _want_ to go home.

**A/N: There First chapie Done! Did you like it? Hope so x3**

**I know, I made May seem like a depressed freak, but c'mon I mean I would if that happened to me! But don't worry, she'll return to her usual bright self soon!**

**Yeah I know I made her seem smart, well to me it does, but that's coz it was from her P.O.V and i'm expressing her feelings, she'll go back to being naive and a little dumber in future chapters...not saying that she's stupid or anything! Coz she's not!**

**Anyway next chapter, May at her new school, OOOOO! Yep, so she'll meet her new friends, and my first time OC! yay! -claps-**

**I like the Rockstar song! Anyone else?**

**Btw May is 14 and Max is 12 forgot to mention, i'll put the ages or people in next chapter!**

**Well This is Kirsty and I hope you enjoyed this, please review and make me smile!**

**May: and me!!!**

**Meeh: Review!**


	2. New Kid

**A/N: Hello there Now I'm glad with the reviews that I got, so here is chapter 2! And pleasee enjoy!**

**This chapter s very importanti! Because, the OC in this, is Hollie. She important because Hollie, is my best friend in real life. She is a fabulous friend, so the character is based off from my best friend. The reason is because Hollie will be May's best friend, and since i'm a lot like May, I said hmm why don't I make her best friend a lot like mine? So Hollie is a wee star and is Loved very much!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Fanny, xxDrewxXxMay4ever Because she is a great friend, and she has been kind enough to give me 2 dedications, this is her 2nd.**

**May: 14**

**Max: 12**

**Hollie: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Dawn: 14**

**Ash: 14 and a half**

**Paul: 14 (Nearly 15)**

**Gary: 15**

* * *

As the sun began to rise over La Rousse City, the birds chirped merrily, and alarm clocks blaring loudly.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Urgh," May groaned as she made a pathetic attempt to swat the annoying noise maker. Her arm waved about for practically 5 minutes before she finally found it and whacked it hard.

Today was Monday morning, the first day of her new life here, and her new school.

_"Great, today should be fun!" _she bitterly thought to herself, with sarcasm dripping from it.

May groaned again as she threw the covers of her body and jumped out of bed. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a few outfits. She had figured that if she was gonna be the new kid, she would have to make herself look good, to try and fit in.

She pulled out a pink t-shirt that had "What I want, I get" written on it with sequences and other bits of different material.

"I haven't worn this in a while, might as well make the use of it," she said and threw it behind her. She still needed a bottom, she pulled out all sorts of stuff, shorts, skirts, pants, not really caring about the mess she was creating.

She found something that caught her interest an held it up ad smiled. It was a denim minni-skirt and white leggins. It would great go with her pink top. She saw a pair of pink pumps, sticking out of under a pair of army pants They would also match her top, plus...they were cute. She decided would were them.

May then picked up her outfit and headed into the bathroom next door to her. After she had changed, she went downstairs to have some breakfast, and as she neared the kitchen, she could smell a lovely aroma of...pancakes!

"Wow, mom's up early this morning, guess she's trying to make me feel better by making her famous pancakes," May said to herself, actually feeling a little happy since she came here. She skipped into the dining room and saw that Max was already up, digging into his golden-brown pancakes.

"Morning Max," May said as she walked over to him. He looked up to her and smiled.

"Hey May, in a better mood then?" he asked, with his mouth full. May sighed and nodded slowly.

"Well I suppose so, I'm still feeling upset though, but I need to kinda cheer up. I don't wanna go into my new school and be all depressed and mopey."

Max looked away and frowned, he then stabbed his fork into his pancakes, while his knife started cutting them up.

"Yeah new school. We're gonna be the new kids...nobody _ever_ talks to the new kids." he said sadly. May patted his back trying to comfort him.

"Hey, don't worry about it...I'm sure it wont be as bad as we think, now if you'll excuse me I need to get my pancakes."

May then walked into the kitchen, expecting her mom making her delicious pancakes, but instead found her dad. Frowning May ignored him and grabbed a plate that already had pancakes on it. He probably made them for her, and he was making more anyway. She grabbed the maple syrup beside her, and squirted it all over, totally drowning it in syrup.

"Morning sweetie," her dad's voice said cheerfully. Great, he's talking to her. May's frown increased as she continued to pour on the syrup. Not realising how she much was splattering onto it.

"Whoa, um okay I think that's a little to much sauce May," he said, dropping the "I'm sorry" tone and scolding her. He snatched it out f her hands and put it away in the cupboard. May looked down at her breakfast and saw the over flowing of the maple syrup. She hadn't paid attention to what she was doing.

"Uh...oops?" she said innocently. Her father smiled at her and let out a small chuckle.

"May I always knew you loved maple syrup but that's a ridiculous amount."

May giggled and picked up her plate.

"Hey! I didn't mean it! I didn't realise how much I was putting on," she replied smiling. Norman rolled his eyes at his daughters silly antics. How could you _not_ know the amount you squirt? He got a plate for himself as he flipped the newly made pancakes onto it. Not forgetting to turn of the cooker.

They both walked into dining room and sat down at the table. May started cutting up and eating her very... soggy pancakes. Her brain just clicked of what just happened. She was talking to him...and being nice. She sighed, she was never really good at staying mad at someone, it was just to much hassle. She didn't care anymore. She decided to forgive him, but was still mad about the whole moving situation.

"So, first day of school huh? You guys nervous?" Norman asked, striking up a conversation. He wasn't too sure if he and May were cool.

"A little, but I think it'll be okay," May said softly, letting her dad know that she was no longer mad with him. Norman smiled and turned his attention to Max.

"So, how about you son, nervous?"

Max just rolled his eyes and finished the last of his pancakes.

"Whatever," he said before walking away.

May glared at him for being so rude, but not that she was any better. Yesterday she was horrible to him, and only now was the guilt kicking in. She _had_ forgiven him, but that didn't mean that she was happy about everything. She just couldn't stay mad at her dad, she was incredibly close to him.

"Don't worry about him dad, he'll get over it, Max is just...too stubborn at times," May said with her reassuring smile. Norman chuckled as he finished his pancakes also.

"Don't I know it, he gets that from your mother you know."

"Hey, speaking of mom, where is she?" May asked, puzzled as to why her mom was not around.

"Oh, I let her sleep in, she was just to worn out last night, it was only fair. Now I'm gonna take you and Max to school on my way to work, so are you ready?"

May looked down at her breakfast, and quickly ate the remains of her soggy pancakes.

"Yep, all done! Let's go!" she said as she ran upstairs to fetch her school bag.

* * *

"Ok Max, here it is La Rousse Elementary school, have a nice day son," Norman said as Max climbed out from the car.

"Yeah, whatever," he replied blankly and walked into through the school gates.

May watched her little brother trek into the school with his head hanging low. She felt sorry for him, she knew that Max found it difficult to make new friends, but once he did he became very popular. Max was a _very_ popular kid back in Littleroot. But she knew that he'd get over his sadness of being new and make friends.

The car started up again as Norman drove further down the street. May suddenly felt a jolt of nerves run through her body, her hands become sweaty as she fidgeted. She tried to calm herself down, but she couldn't. Just in a few minutes she'd be like Max. Walking into a new school and lots of kids staring at you. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Okay May, this is your stop," her dad's voice called and brought her back to reality.

"Huh? Already?" she asked terrified. Norman turned to face her and nodded.

"Now you be good and have a nice day. I'll pick you up when school finishes."

May gulped and breathed deeply. She picked up her bag and got out the car. Her dad then blew her a kiss and waved before driving away. May sighed and looked around in curiosity.

Her school was huge, it had like probably 4 or 5 levels, and was painted white. It had a huge electrical sign with big bold letters saying La Rousse Academy, that flashed brightly. It had glass windows, and electronic slide doors at the entrance. It had a white staircase leading up to the electronic doors and there were those little robot things with some sort of stamp on their head (probably property of the school), giving people food. There was barley any concrete because there was so much grass. The only parts that were actually made from ground, was the paths leading to the staircases and other parts of the school.

"Wow," May gasped. This school certainly was something. She began walking into the school yard, getting curious glances from a few people. Feeling uncomfortable she quickened her pace, just wanting this day to be over and done with. She walked up the staircase, and made her way through the slide doors.

As she got inside, May looked around again. There was a main office just straight ahead. There were many hallways and classrooms. The walls were also painted white ad the floors were a creamy colour. May expected their to be little robots running around, but found that there were none inside.

_"Hmm, maybe the teachers are robots," _the brunette thought. She then remembered she had to get her time table so she walked up to the office. May then pressed the buzzer that was beside her, and suddenly an old woman with grey hair tied in a bun, and glasses came to her.

"Yes, how can I help you dear?" she said softly.

"Hi um, i'm May Maple, i'm a new student here and i'm here to collect my time table," May replied in her "mature" voice. the old woman smiled and started scanning through some papers.

"Ah yes May Maple, 14, 9th grader," the woman said happily. She then went into a cupboard and got out a time table. Then she handed it to May. "There ya go, room 21."

"Uh thanks," May said as she made her way to her homeroom, which just so happened to be Art, her favourite subject. But first she had to find it.

Luckily enough it didn't take her too long. May saw a door that had the number 21 painted on it. She took another deep breath before knocking the door and opening it and stepping in.

May walked into the classroom and saw all eyes on her. This made her more nervous. A woman with curly blonde hair and brown eyes smile at her She was wearing a purple business like jacket and a matching purple skirt and black heels. She must be the teacher.

"Hello and who might you be?" she asked with a strong Texas accent.

_"Aww, no robots?" _

"Um I'm May...May Maple, i'm new here," May said shyly. The woman smiled warmly at her.

"Oh yes, I heard that we were getting a new student. My names Mrs. Wells and i'm your art teacher. Now you need a place to sit...hmm why don't you have a seat next to Mrs. Martin. Hollie please raise your hand."

A girl with long dark brown hair and glasses raised her hand. May gulped and walked over to where she was told to sit. While receiving dirty looks from most of the girls, and dreamy faces from the boys. May sat down in her chair and looked around.

Most of the people were either looking at her, or talking to one another. There were only a few people actually doing their work.

"Hi there," a female voice said bringing the brunette back to reality. May looked at the girl beside her who was smiling happily. She had friendly dark brown eyes, and her hair was soo dark it almost looked black. She was wearing combat army like pants and a white hoodie which had graffiti prints all over it. Her glasses shined in the light, and they reminded her of Max's.

"Um...hello," May replied bashfully. The girl laughed and kept smiling at her.

"My name's Hollie, Hollie Martin, and...what's your name again?"

"May," she automatically replied. "May Maple."

Hollie smiled and flipped her hair.

"Nice to meet cha May, that's Dawn and Misty," Hollie said and pointed to two girls sitting opposite them.

One of them had short red hair tied in a side pony-tail and had pretty jade green eyes. She had on baggy denim pants and a white t-shirt with a yellow fleece over it. She seemed to be a tomboy, like that Hollie girl. She smiled warmly and waved.

"Hi, I'm Misty Waterflower and welcome to La Rousse City," she said softly. May smiled back, these girls were actually talking to her.

"And i'm Dawn Adams!" a cheerful voice said, causing May to turn her attention to a smiling blue haired, blue eyed girl. She had golden hair clips in her dark blue hair and was wearing a pink dress with pink strappies. She seemed to be a girly girl, by far.

"Um hi Misty and Dawn, I'm May," May replied still feeling shy.

"So May, you probably have nobody to show you around, right?" Hollie asked her. May shook her head sadly.

"Nope, not at the moment."

"Well we'll show you around! We can tell you everything about the school!" Dawn said happily. May smiled, these girls were talking to her in a matter of minutes. They were making her feel welcome.

"Really? You guys would show me around?" May asked gratefully. All three girls nodded.

"Sure, you seem nice, besides we don't mind," Misty said.

"Wow, thanks you guys, that's really kind of you."

"No problem, and besides...your outfit is just so cute! Where did you get it from?" Dawn complimented, her eyes shining happily. Misty and Hollie sweat dropped.

"Oh, typical Dawn," Hollie said and rolled her eyes. She then realised that May had no art materials.

"Hold and I'll fetch you some paper and a sketch pencil. We're just drawing today, no worries," she said as she got up and went to get May her supplies.

* * *

May's first day had been going great so far. Hollie, Dawn and Misty had showed her around and were being super nice. Especially Hollie, she was really friendly, May seemed to get along with her the best. It was now interval and the girls were outside sitting on the grass talking...when all of a sudden some boys came.

"Hey guys, what's up?" a boy with messy raven hair and dark brown eyes asked. He was wearing a red baseball cap and had on blue cargo pants and a white shirt with a black and yellow zipper over it.

"Nothing much Ash just chilling," Hollie said absent minded.

"Yeah, I guessed that," another boy said with longish purple hair and bored grey eyes. He was wearing a purple sweater with black cargo pants.

There was also another boy with them. He was defiantly the best looking out of the three. He had spiky brown hair and light hazel eyes. He sat down and yawned, as though bored. He was dressed in a simple black shirt and purple pants.

The boy known as "Ash" looked confused and pointed to May.

"Who's that?" he asked, quite rudely. Misty whacked him on the head.

"Ash! Don't be soo rude! WHERE IS YOUR MANNERS!?" she screamed at him, while Ash winced in pain.

Hollie giggled as she flicked her hair again.

"Ok, guys this is May, she's new, and May this is the guys. Mr. Pointy is Ash, the guy with purple hair is Paul, and the guy looking bored is Gary."

Ash rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly at the brunette.

"Hi May, welcome to La Rousse." May just giggled at him. He seemed like the dense, funny guy. She nodded her head as a gesture of saying hi.

"Hey, sup?" Paul asked her coolly, while taking a seat next to Dawn. May smiled again and waved.

Gary seemed to snap out of his bored trance as he looked at the girl. She captured his interest as she was _really_ beautiful. She had the most capturing blue eyes he had ever seen, and had such a cute smile. Her gorgeous long brown hair. He felt an attraction grow inside of him and he knew he was developing a fast crush. His eyes scanned the pretty site in front of him, and he smiled, liking what he saw. Not only did she have a gorgeous face, but also a gorgeous body She was _defiantly_ his type. He scooted over beside her and smiled seductively.

"Hey beautiful, I'm Gary, Gary Oak," he said and winked at her. May felt her cheeks warm up and she smiled and looked at the flirtatious boy, who in return, was checking her out. Her face went more red as he watched his hungry eyes scan her body.

"Um...h-hi Gary," May said, stuttering. Gary then smirked as he began using cheesy pick up lines.

Misty rolled her eyes as she watched the scene infront of her.

"Hmm, it dosn't look like Gary's bored anymore huh?" she whispered into Dawn's ear.

"Yep well I think _somebody_ likes the new girl," she replied

"Oh yeah, and using very bad pick up lines."

"And I wish I could re-arange the alphabet, so I could put you and I together," Gary said to the blushing brunette, caressing her hand. Misty and Dawn sweatdropped.

"Um...uhh," May stuttered again as her blush continued to increase, and it wasn't helping that the fact Gary was so good looking. Hollie ran over to them and pushed Gary out of that way, sensing May's diccomfort.

"Ok lover boy! Enough is enough! Your scaring her," she joked and smiled at May, who was still blushing madly.

Paul raised his eyebrows and Gary and smirking as though saying "Ohh you like her!" Gary merley shrugged and went back to being his lazy self and lied down on the grass.

* * *

The rest of the day was actually pretty good. May was actually enjpying it. She had already made friends, who were really nice and kind. They were basically in all of her classes, so she was never alone. They had showed her around the school, telling her which areas where...property of the 10th, 11th and 12th graders. Today wasn't as bad as she though it was going to be, it turned out to be really good.

As the last bell rang at the end of the day, May and her new friends walked out of school together, talking and lauhging, but Hollie mostly talked to her. She was so nice and infact it it wasn't for her, May was positive her day wouldn't of been as good. She was glad that Mrs. Wells placed her next to Hollie.

As they reached the roads, May saw her dad's car, and he waved at her with his window down.

"Oh, that's my dad, I gotta go guys," May said, feeling sad that she had to leave. She wanted to spend more time with them and get to know them better.

"Oh, okay May, but we'll see ya tomorrow?" Hollie asked, hopeful that May would hang with them again.

"Sure! You bet you will!" May said happily, as everyone smiled at her.

"Yay! Oh it'll be so much fun with our new friend May!" Dawn squealed. "Well okay, se ya tomorrow!" she called and walked down the road, with Paul following her and waving goodbye to May.

"Yeah bye May!" Misty called as she and Ash made their way home.

May smiled as Hollie also walked off waving, and Gary winking, which made her blush yet again. She climbed into the car next to her brother and fastened her seatbelt.

"So, it looks like you had a great first day," Norman said, happy his daughter was talking to other kids.

"Yeah, I thought it would be bad, but it wasn't. I made new friends and the classes were fine," May replied. Norman chuckled as he pulled away from the school and started driving home.

"Glad you had a good day, sweetie."

May sighed happily as she leaned back in her seat. She looked over at Max who was smiling happily and playing his game. She guessed that he had a good day too.

_"I gotta call Brendan and Wally as soon as I get home, I have so much to tell them!" _May thought to herself, as she wondered what they were doing right now.

* * *

**A/N: There, chapter 2 complete!**

**Now I know what your thinking, where is Drew, and why the hell is there BrunetteShipping!**

**Not to worry readers, Drew will come in next chapter! This was just May's first day, just had to get it out of the way, even though it was probbaly crap.**

**And about the BrunetteShipping, haha! Yes I know, evill me, there was HoennShipping now this? How on earth is contestshipping gonna come in...Well it Will OBV!**

**I would also like to thank a friend of mine- ****LovelyVulpix**** a.k.a ****Tori****. She helped me with the ages for what grade you had to be in. And if was really helpful, since I'll be needing it and I was so clueless of American schools, hehe and gave me a good idea for my other story xD So thanks Tori!**

**Yeah May probably forgave her dad quick...but so it happens. And sorry if the school seemed weird, it's just that La Rousse is a technological City.**

**Mee: Well do ya love it?**

**Fanny: Yeassssssssss!**

**Mee: Aww thank you my darlin here is a cookie -Hands Cookie-**

**Fanny: YUM! -Eats Cookie-**

**Mee: -Laughs- Anyway, please press the review button and tell me what you think. Although I'm not too happy with this chapter...but it's up to you!**

**Fanny: Review!!**


	3. Meeting The Hero

**A/N: Hi There! -Waves- I'm Back && Soo Sorry I Aint Updated In Like A Millennium! NOOOOOOO! But I'm Back, So I Hope You Please R&R This Chapter! Pleeeease?**

**Anyway Um...This Is The Chapter Where Dun, Dun, Dun...Drew Comes In!! Woohoo! Everybody Dance! Lets Dance!**

**Drew is 16! Yes 16! OMFGGGG! 16!!...OO I Is Weird**

**Wahahaha And Btw Drew Does NOT Get Along Well With Dawn & Misty. They HATE Each Other, Drew Practically Hates ALL Of His Younger Sisters Friends...Until May Comes Along That is -Shifty Eyes- Hehe x3**

**OMFG! 45 Reviews for 2 chapters!? That's awesome, that's the most I've ever had for just 2 chapters! Thank you soo much you guys, you rock! -hugs everyone-**

**This chapter is dedicated to Fanny! (xxDrewxXxMay4ever) Because its her birthday! And she's 14!!! Woohoo! Happy Birthday sweetie Gives B-day Cake So Remember to wish her Happy Birthday! Or else! Gets Gun **

**This chapter is also dedicated to my new, crazy friend...Elica! (Leekie)**

**Meeh: Hii!**

**Fanny: Hello!**

**Elica: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**May: Yay!**

**Drew: Oh…great...more weird girls!**

**Elica: Shut it Cabbage head!**

**Drew: -Glares-**

**Meeh & Fanny: Haha!**

**May: Hey...that's good!**

**Elica: Thank you!**

**Meeh: Coughs Ehem!**

**May: Oh Yeah**

**Meeh, Elica, May and Drew: Happy Birthday Fanny!**

**Fanny: Yay!**

**Meeh: Okay I don't own pokemon, and on with the chapter!**

**(In May's P.O.V Again! Coz I Like Writing POV's!)**

* * *

"Um May...what's with the huge smile? Your kinda creeping me out," Max says to me, with a startled look on his face. Jeez can't you smile without creeping people out?

"I'm smiling because I'm happy silly," I reply cheerfully and taking another spoonful of cereal.

It's true, I was happy, back to my old self again. As you can guess, one of the reasons as to _why_ I'm happy is of course the fact that I settled into my new school okay, and made friends on my first day, and I'll be seeing them again today. Also I called Brendan last night, oh it was so good hearing his voice again, feels like forever since I last heard from him. We talked for _hours_ last night, mostly me, telling him about my new school and home and stuff. He was pleased for me that I made friends okay, and joked that I would soon become little miss popular and forget all about him and Wally.

Like that's possible.

He then told me that school was not the same without me. He said that practically everyone said they missed me, which was nice to hear. He also said that he and Wally missed me like crazy, and wished I was still there.

Me too.

We practically talked all night, and then my mom forced me to get of the phone at like 10:00pm.

Jeez, three hours on the phone isn't _that_ bad. First I get _forced_ to move away from my sweet little hometown, now I'm _forced_ off the phone while talking to one of my best friends ever. Maybe you should force me to eat dirt while your at it.

Anyway, back to this morning. I'm feeling great. Actually kinda excited to go to school and see everyone again.

Okay, that sentence just doesn't sound right. I think I'm _too _happy.

"Wow, you must of had a _really_ good day. Sheesh, never seen you so happy about school before," Max says, giving me a weird look. I just shrug my shoulders, so what? There's a first time for everything I'm just happy I've made new friends, now I don't have to worry about being all by myself, not talking to anyone and all that crap.

I look at the clock, 7:25, I have 20 minutes to walk to school. My dad can't take me and Max today because he had to leave extra early for his job, his boss wanted him there to start on a new story, to start on this really hard hitting news report. Something like that anyway, I'm not really interested.

Its a good thing I remember how to get to school, even thought it's only my second day here. Its just down the street.

"C'mon Max, we better start walking now," I say finishing my cereal. Max nods, getting up and retrieving his back pack.

* * *

I stand at the school gate, watching Max walk in, and a bunch of kids surrounding him, high-fiving him, hugging him, whatever, I smile, I feel proud that he made friends easily, and gosh there is a lot of them, quite a few girls. Max you player!

I laugh to myself as I see him smiling at me and I wave goodbye.

I turn around and start walking to my own school, listening to my I-pod. I'm listening to Bleeding Love, by Leona Lewis. Its an amazing song, that girl can sing.

I have it full blast, trying to block out the sounds around me, cars honking and people talking. Plus its quite dull today, I'm just trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

Suddenly my i-pod goes all funny, damn thing. I look at it and frowning, shaking it, tapping it, anything to get it going again. There's no way the power has ran out, coz I fully charged it last night.

I could kinda hear shouting in the distance, a guys voice, a deep voice, he was saying something like watch out. Wonder why he's saying that, but I'm to busy trying to get the thing working again.

The voice is a little louder, and nearer. Who the heck is this guy yelling at? But I don't turn to see, I almost have it working almost...got it! Oh great, now it's turned itself off. Stupid thing.

All of a sudden I feel myself being pulled backwards, giving me the fright of my life. What the heck's happening? Oh no, I'm being kidnapped!

I struggle out of their grip, trying to run away, but there too strong...

"Argh! Let me go, stop kidnapping me!" I scream, pushing him away, but the guy just...laughs. Wait why is he laughing?

"Kidnapping you? Actually I think I just saved your life girly, you were about to be road kill," he replies in a calm voice.

What is he talking about? I stop squirming and look behind me, there was a set of traffic lights, now on red, and a stampede of cars were racing by. Oops, I guess I didn't notice it, I feel so stupid right now.

"Oh sorry I didn't notice, thanks for...saving...me," I say turning around to face him and whoa! He is hot!

The guy is a _cute _guy, with longish green hair that hangs over his gorgeous emerald eyes. His face looks mature and soo handsome, and has the most dazzling smile I have ever seen. Quickly I scan my eyes over the rest of him, checking him out. From what I can see, he is very muscular, and tall, about 6 foot. He is wayy hot. But he looks about 16 or so.

"No problem, just be more careful next time, so I don't have to come save you," he says, winking at me, and letting go of my arm. Oh my god he winked at me! I totally know I'm developing a fast crush on this total random stranger...but he's a _hot_ random stranger...so hot.

"Oh um...yeah hehe, I'm normally more careful, it's just my stupid I-pod broke and I had to fix it," I say shyly. I can totally feel my face heating up. Oh crap, no I'm blushing...crap.

"Yeah, so is that why you couldn't hear me? I thought you were ignoring me or you were deaf, but I couldn't let a little cutie like yourself be squashed now could I?"

Oh...my...god! He called me a little cutie, which means he thinks I'm cute! Which is totally good because I think he's cute, and he thinks I'm cute! Oh I better say something or else I'm gonna look even more stupid than I already do.

"Oh...um thanks," I reply, trying to be all casual about being complimented, but failing miserably. I bet my face is just so red now. Oh the embarrassment!

"No problem, so Ill guess I'll see you around...um?" he asks, looking at me warmly with those gorgeous emerald eyes...what? Oh crap he's asking for my name! Oh what is it? WHAT'S MY NAME!? SHIT I CAN'T REMEMBER! SHIT!

"Uh…May," I say instantly. Phew, my brain my not be working but at least my moth is.

He smiles at me and flips his hair...kinda similar to Hollie's...hmm coincidence.

"May, cute name for a cute girl, I'm Drew, anyway I gotta go to school, later," he says in that deep voice of his and he lifts has hand up, waving goodbye.

I just stand there...taking in what happened to me. I was listening to my I-pod, it broke, tried to fix it, almost got killed, saved by a hottie, who thinks I'm cute!

I smile stupidly to myself. I can't believe that happened! All in 10 minutes too! Oh my god. But I can't believe how stupid I acted in front of him. I've never acted that way in front of a boy before as hard to believe as that seems, its the truth. But wow...he was hot.

Suddenly my brain kicks in, telling me that I should be heading to school...oh yeah brain just start working now why don't ya! Where were you 2 seconds ago! I needed you with that cute guy!

Okay I have officially lost it. Having an argument with my brain. I feel like such a freak.

Wait aren't I supposed to be going somewhere...SCHOOL! Oh crap I totally forgot! I can't be late on my second day!

I shake away all my thoughts and run the rest of the way. I hope I don't get detention or anything...oh crap.

* * *

Oh, thank god. I made it. Another 5 minutes and I would of been late. Good thing I'm a fast runner. Oh my gosh, I'm out of breath, it was a long run.

As I walk into my homeroom. and take my seat next to Hollie, I'm panting like a dog...literally.

"Um May, what's up with you?" she asks me, giving me a weird look. Misty and Dawn also stare at me strangely. Stop staring at me!

"Long...story," I say between breaths, please let me get my energy back.

"We got time," Misty says. God they are so nosy.

"Fine," I say as I sit up. "Long story short, I almost got ran over by 50 million cars when I walked to school, a cute guy saved me, I was almost late so I ran the end."

All three of them smile at me, their eyes sparkling.

"Oh my god! A cute guy saved you! Oh my god! You are soo lucky! Oh my god I wish a cute guy would save me!" Dawn squeals excitedly. Wow she says a lot of omg's.

"Like Paul?" Misty asks slyly, causing the hyper active Dawn to blush.

"I don't know what you mean Mist, but I'm sure you would _love_ Ashy to save you," she taunts, turning it back to Misty. Now she was blushing.

"What! You must be out of your mind to think _I_ would like _Ash_!" Misty yells, blushing madly.

"Well then call me crazy," Dawn says, getting out her nail filler.

I look blankly at the two girls. I'm a little confused.

"Does Dawn like Paul and Misty liked Ash?" I whisper to Hollie, she laughs and nods her head.

"Yeah it's so obvious that they like them, but are just to stubborn to admit it," Hollie replies a little louder, I guess she wanted them to hear.

Dawn and Misty frown at her.

"Um excuse me, you calling us stubborn? You got some nerve!" Misty scolded.

"Yeah I mean like, when you totally like Zac, but you wont admit it!" Dawn says, her face showing annoyance.

Hollie immediately blushes and waves her hands about in defence.

"What? I d-don't like Zac! That's a lie!"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing? See your just as stubborn as us missy!" Dawn retorts.

"Oh so you admit your stubborn? Stubborn of not admitting you love?" Hollie asks cunningly.

Dawn covers her mouth and looks at Misty with a "Oh crap sorry" look on her face. Misty holds her head in her hands and groans.

"Um...who's Zac?" I ask. Dawn smiled at me, her eyes shining with mischief.

"Zac, Zac Iglesias, 9th grader, younger brother to Enrique Iglesias. Hollie's soul ma-"

"He is NOT my soul mate! Stop annoying me! We're just friends!" Hollie snaps, cutting her off.

These girls don't seem to give up on embarrassing each other with their crushes. I hope they don't ask me about my "Hero" coz I'll know I'll get all flustered talking about him. My embarrassment has limits.

"Yeah pretty "Friendly" for _just_ friends," Dawn says using air quotes. Hollie smacks her forehead, groaning.

"Um yeah, that's why we're friends! Because you are friendly, with a friend!"

"Yeah, right, just don't forget to invite me to the wedding," Dawn says, playing with her hair.

Hollie looks at her and smiles falsely.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

The morning went by pretty fast, art and science. Now it was interval. I'm glad, I just wanted to chill with my friends. I sit next to Hollie, listening to Ash talk about erm...food.

"Oh man they have the best sandwiches ever! Seriously...oh I want one right now..." He says...trailing off. He had been talking about sandwiches for sometime now, I thought _I_ liked food but this guy takes it to a whole new level. Wow.

"Ash! Stop talking about Subway! Infact just stop talking about food altogether!" Misty scolds, poking her finger at him.

"Oh I can't help it Mist...their just so yummy and delicious and-"

"Okay! Lets talk about something else!" Hollie says. Yeah changing the subject would be a good idea.

"Um...shoes?" Dawn asks, while brushing her hair what seemed to be like the 10th time today.

"NO!" Everybody said in unison. Wow, poor Dawn, she must find it hard talking about things she likes to three guys and two tomboys.

My mind drifts back to this morning. That cute guy...Drew. Oh my god, seriously he's sooo good looking, he must be sixteen, yet he thinks I'm cute! Oh...man was he hot...I think I've said that like twenty times today but its true...I hope we see each other again, and when we do I must be casual and cool, not acting like a dork and embarrassing myself.

"Hey gorgeous, nice seeing ya again," a male voice whispers in my ear, breaking m away from my thoughts. I look to my right and see Gary, smiling flirtatiously at me. Wow he's really close.

I move away from him, just a little bit. I _do_ need some personnel space here buddy.

"Hi Gary, um same to you?" I say, giving my best smile. He smirks and puts an arm over me. Uhh...what is he doing? I mean he's attractive and all but...I don't like him like this...

"May do you know karate?" he asks me suddenly, but before I could answer he says "Coz your body is really kicking."

I blush heavily. Oh god, here we go again with those cheesy pickup lines. I feel quite uncomfortable, knowing he was um "staring" at my body.

"Umm I...uhh," I stutter nervously. Damn it, this is not my day, I'm nervous around a boy...that I don't even like!

He then lifts my chin up, close to his face.

"You lips look so lonely...would they like to meet mine?"

OMG! What does he think he'll get? A make out on the second day I've met him!? GET AWAY FROM ME!

Suddenly Gary's arm gets shoved off from my shoulder and he gets pushed away.

"Sorry Gary, she's not into guys with cheesy pick up lines, come back when you've got some original ones," Hollie taunted, winking at him. I feel a little confused.

"Don't worry about him, that's what Gary does, flirts with girls he likes. But it doesn't last long, he's a player and moves from girl to girl every week," she explained.

Great, so I'm just next in line for a player. Wonderful.

"Uh so I take it that's a good thing then?" I ask unsurely.

"Yeah, coz them he'll leave you alone. Trust me, Gary gets annoying after five seconds. You wouldn't want _him_ around you all the time."

"Excuse me? I'm annoying after five seconds? More like you with that sarcasticness you have," Gary retorts, sitting back beside me.

"Hey, sarcasticness is cool. Your just jealous you can't do it as well as me," Hollie said, sticking out her tongue.

"Whatever, your so like your brother you know?" Gary says, laying down on the grass.

"Well of course, we're family," she adds and flips her hair.

Hmmm strange...it looks a lot like that cute guy's hair flip. Wow, totall coincidence!

* * *

Well I must say, as the last bell rang at the end of the day I was quite surprised. Doesn't feel like a whole day, but oh well, maybe thinking about "Drew" made time go by quicker. I started thinking about him in chemistry and english. I really am obsessed with some guy I just met. Damn I have it bad. But I'm a teenager, sue me.

As we walk out of school, I see my dad's car, and Max waving to me in the back seat. I can tell he had another good day at school.

"Well I gotta go guys, there's my dad, bye," I say waving to them, but Hollie pulls me back.

"Actually May, Dawn and Misty are coming over to my house, I was wondering if you wanna come?" Hollie asks me sweetly. Dawn and Misty were grinning at me, as though saying, yeah yeah!

"Oh really? Your inviting me?" I ask, surprised. It's a very kind offer, and we haven't even known each other that long.

"Of course May, your cool, and our new friend," Hollie replies smiling.

"Yeah but we're not allowed to go," Ash says sourly.

"We're never allowed to go," Paul added.

Hollie sighed and flipped her hair...again.

"Yeah well you all know why! Plus Tuesday is just for the girls, and May is our new girlfriend. Besides, would you really want to know what girls talk about?"

"Yeah, we do all know why. Jeez your brother is scary when he wants to be. But you do have a point, later!" Paul said waving his hand up in the air. Ash and Gary follow his actions, and also start walking home.

"So will you be allowed over?" Dawn asks me excitedly.

"Um sure, I guess. My dad's cool about stuff like this, be right back," I say skipping over to the very man I needed to talk to.

"Hey sweetie, took your time didn't you?" he says playfully.

"Dad, um I need to ask you something. My new friend Hollie invited me over to her place. Could I go over for a couple of hours, our other friends are going...Pleeeease?" I beg, using my "puppy dog eyes". Oh yeah I'm a master at that. I can totally get _anything_ I want with it.

"Well…sure hunnie I suppose, I do want you to fit in well...okay you have a fun time with your friends, you can call me when you wanna come home," he eventually says.

Yay!

"Oh thanks dad! Your the greatest!" I cheer, leaning into the open window and hugging him. He's such a cool dad, well...when he wants to be anyway.

I kiss him goodbye and skip happily over to girls, who are anxiously waiting for my answer.

"My dad says okay," I reply, they smile and high five each other.

"Okay then what are we waiting for? C'mon!" Hollie exclaims and grabs my arm and pulls me along the street.

* * *

"So Hollie, what did Paul mean by your brother's scary?" I ask nervously. I'm kinda curious about him, I never knew Hollie had a brother...well okay I've only known her for two days, but so what? I'm a curious person.

"Oh well, it's just that my big brother is overprotective of me and stuff. He doesn't like me hanging around with boys, and he doesn't want any of them in the house. That's why he hates Ash, Paul and especially Gary. Coz he's such a flirt," she calmly replies.

Okay, normal...I guess.

"Yeah those aren't the _only_ people he hates," Misty said bitterly, glaring at Hollie, who in return smiled sheepishly.

"What? You think I want him to hate you guys? I'm sorry but he's just never liked my friends, he's always a jerk to people."

"He hates your friends?" I ask suddenly.

"Yeah, it's weird, he always bugs Dawn and Misty, calling them names, even though I ask him to stop, he just simply says no, he hates them," Hollie replied.

"Yeah, look May just a little word of advice, as soon as you meet him just ignore him. He's so horrible and mean. He's always been like that," Dawn said butting in.

"Yeah, then you feel like killing him, but then he's two years older, and like really strong, but whatever, he hates us and we hate him," Misty added, frowning.

"Well here we are, home sweet home," Hollie says as we walked up to yet another big house, similar to mine. As she opened the door and walked in, Dawn and Misty turned to face me.

"Now remember May, what we said about her brother. He's evil. Just ignore him as much as you can, not that's it's easy," Dawn warned.

"Yeah, he's all nice with Hollie but he just hates her friends, which is so totally unfair, we never did anything to him! But don't worry we have your back, he probably wont insult you today though, since it's your first time coming," Misty added.

"Um...okay...can we just go in now?" I ask unsurely. I wasn't particularly sure if I wanted to go in now, but I couldn't just walk away and leave, I would seem rude, oh well guess I'll just need to see this mean dude. He can't be _that_ bad...right?

As we step in the house I can hear very loud rock music playing from upstairs, and what seems like the living room television turned on and also full blast.

"Hey I'm home!" Hollie practically screamed, making herself heard above the noise. She carelessly tossed her backpack down, next to a dark green one.

I decided to take a look around, exploring my surroundings. There's a lot of pictures out in the hallway, lots of a young girl with dark brown hair, whom I presume is Hollie from when she was younger and a...little boy with...green hair and...green eyes.

He kinda reminds me of my hero. Wow is that freaky. Sooo many coincidences today.

I can hear footsteps thud down the hallway, but I don't bother to turn round. I'm just too bust being amazed by these pictures.

"Jeez Hollie you don't need to scream, I'm in the next room ya know," a voice says, a familiar voice...a _very_ familiar voice. Why does it sound familiar? I'm sure I've heard it somewhere before...

"Shut up! Maybe if you didn't have the TV and the stereo and so loud then maybe I wouldn't need to! By the way, there's someone I want ya to meet."

I feel myself being yanked away and shoved in-front of somebody.

"Drew this is May my new friend, May this is Drew, my big brother."

I look up to the person standing in front of me...holy shit... No way! I can't believe it... it's it's him! Hero! Cute guy! Hottie! So all the coincidences were wrong! It wasn't a coincidence, Drew is Hollie's brother!? Oh my god!

He's staring at me with a look of disbelief, his face shocked, his eyes wide, his jaw almost touching the ground.

No wonder the pictures reminded me of him...it _is _him.

* * *

**A/N: Done! Yay! Complete! Chapter 3! Woohooo!**

**Yay Drew is here! Happy Dance Everyone!**

**Fanny & Elica: -Dances-**

**Btw For you people that don't know Leona Lewis is an British singer, who is amazing, her song Bleeding Love is amazing, look it up on youtube.**

**Oh yeah Gary's pickup lines are soo cheesy lol, he's just gonna be a flirt. He likes May, but she don't like him! Wahahahahhah!**

**Btw if U havn't already please vote on my new Poll, because its important xD**

**Meeh: Drew is here! Yay! & Omg, May & Drew like each other already ooohhh**

**Fanny: OMG!**

**Elica: Yeasss!**

**Meeh: Yay! Woohoo! Hope ya'll like it, now please R&R, even if you don't like reviewing...Pleeeeease?**

**Fanny & Elica: Pleeeease?**

**P.S HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY FANNY! LUFF YA! XxX**


	4. Working Girl

A/N: Hey Everyone! Its Me Kirsty! Here with another updation! Chapter 4 of, MBFAMB! )

now um, for the last chapter, some people think i made Drew "OOC"...well i didn't...

see I know he is supposed to jerk-,ike to May and arrogant, but he is to dawn and Misty, but he does NOT like them, he gives May special treatment because um, he LIKES her, and she's Hollie's best friend.

And because he isn't "OOC" toward Dawn and Misty, that dosn't mean he likes them, in fact he pretty much hates them, that is the whole plot of this story, every friend Hollie's had, he dosn't approve of them and hates them. But when May comes along, he likes her! And hehe romance

But lets just say, getting together with her isn't easy...its pretty much difficult...and when they do get together, keeping their "romance" secret is even more...difficult xD

But i wont blow things away, you MUST R&R...Please?

And I am soo happy by all of you reviewers! 83 reviews? for 3 chapters? This makes my day! Thank you! so much! Hehe

Oh and special thanks to:

_**Pikustrite**_ For your anon review, I couldn't thank you with a FF Pm thingy, so I am thanking you now, if you are reading, thanks again! Your review was kind!

and especially

Holly Yesh! The REAL Holly, my best friend, that is my OC Hollie in this fic! She R&R'd the last chapter, and told me it was brilliant! Her kind words were great! So i hope she reviews this chapter!

Ehehe -Swetdrops- she wasn't too happy about the Enrique Iglasies thing, and Zac Effron...Lmao :)

Anyway, I have a special request, Please, please help me reach my goal, to 100 reviews for this chapter, Please? its not too much to ask, because last chapter i got over 30 reviews, and for this, I think I can pull it off again? Please help me get 100 reviews! Otherwise...I wont update...hehe and i wont. ) PLEASE?

This chapter is dedicated wa my wiffey **_Toriii _**:-D We were talking last night and I missed her, we haven't talked in ages! Nooo :-( anyway, this is her late birthday present, sorry Tori, I lost inspiration for it, and had writers block :- anyway, your 13 now! You big teenager! Lovee ya ;-) x

Chapter 4

* * *

"Humph, where am I gonna get a stupid job from? Why do I even need one? Its so unfair," May grumbled under her breath as she kicked a stone off the sidewalk. She had been aimlessly wondering the busy streets of La Rousse for a while now, and for 10 O' clock on a Saturday morning, it was already packed with people ushering to and from places.The city was bustling with activity, even for the early hours of the morning.

The young brunette had been ordered by her parents to get a job, since she had been asking for money too many times and they weren't happy. Not at all. So they had told her if she wanted money, she would have to earn it herself, and learn the "Value of money", whatever the heck that was supposed to mean. May argued that none of her other friends had jobs, so why should she? And she never got told to get a job back in Littleroot, but alas she failed yet another debate with her parents...mostly with her father. Their mind was made up. End of discussion.

"How the heck am I supposed to get a job? Go for an interview like grown ups do? Besides, what kinda job offerings would my age group have? I'm still too young to do most jobs, and my Hollywood career is on hold. All the good jobs are adult jobs, its unfair," May complained walking from street to street, searching in store windows for that help wanted sign.

But there was not much, La Rousse City had lots of skyscrapers and tall buildings, no such place where a fourteen-year-old would get such a job, and it was really frustrating, but then again...if she couldn't find a job...maybe she wouldn't need to get one...but then her dad would find one for her and that would be annoying.

"Where are all the local stores!? C'mon! This stupid city can't all have stupid skyscrapers! And hotels!" May groaned stomping her foot in a temper. Finding a job wasn't really easy.

She took a next turn, walking down a new street, and to her surprise, it had lots of local stores, from newsagents to cafe's. May smiled, she felt like finally someone was listening to her. She continued walking, looking for a help wanted sign in the shop window, and there were quite a few...just not to her fancy. First off was newsagents.

"Okay, no way am I delivering papers every morning, how 4th grade," she murmured and kept her eyes moving along to the next store. A barber shop.

"Yeah cause I really wanna sweep hair up from the floor for 2 dollers an hour," she said sarcastically and moved on. Next stop, library?

"Um...what could I do in a library? Sort out the dewey decimal system? Yeah _right_."

As she kept wondering down to every store, they were mostly boring jobs, or they were already taken. May sighed in defeat, she felt like giving up, it seemed like there was nothing in La Rousse for her, the so called great City for jobs opportunities and-

"Hey wait...a music store?" May said in astonishment, facing a light blue building with gold and pink crotchets. It had the letters "Choons" in black fancy 3-D form above the entrance, probably the name of the store. The doors were large double glass doors, and the help wanted sign was just sitting there...on the window sill.

May smiled, now this is the kinda job she's talking about, something she loves, music, thus working in a music store, she would deffinatly get a place, and it wouldn't be so early in the morning, plus...if she did a good job, she might get free CD's...perfect.

She grabbed the sign and walked into the store, making the bell above the door ring, indicating someone had came in, obviously.

May looked around, to her right was the cashier desk. It was a large wooden, desk, nothing special, with the till on it. It had shelves behind it, stocked with old record players, with matching records. On the walls was framed records and signed pictures of a few celebrities, such as Elvis, The Rolling Stones and Guns N Rose's. May found that quite cool...even though those people were way before her time.

To her left were racks of CD's, in order of category. There were all different kinda guitars hung up on the wall, and other special records. The room was very colourful, each wall was different, pink, blue, mint green, white, yellow. It just had a musical enviorment.

But, while looking around the room, May had not spotted anyone so far, no employees or customers never mind the store manager, where is everyone?

"Hello? Anyone?" May asked looking around. "I've came to see you about the help wanted sign."

May went over to the cashier desk and looked down, nobody seemed to be there. The store was completely empty.

"Hello?" she asked again, a little louder. Still no reply, she sighed and started making her way for the door. "Guess I'll come back later."

Suddenly she heard a door open, and footsteps.

"Well I suppose you could come back later, but I might of already given the job to someone else," a deep male voice called from the other side of the room. May quickly turned around, and saw a young looking man, in his early twenties, with a tan completion and dark, spiky brown hair, and matching dark eyes. His attire was a green t-shirt, which was covered by a dark brown, short-sleeved zipper with orange flares. His light brown baggy cargo pants and plain blue sneakers to finish off the outfit, and he looked quite trendy. He seemed to have came out of a storage cupboard of some sort.

He gave a warm smile at the young girl and walked over to her.

"Names Brock, owner of the new music store here in La Rousse, you looking for some weekend work?" he asked politely. May nodded and held up the wanted sign.

"Its the only job thats actually interested me, and something I could do," May joked laughing. Then held out her hand. "I'm May by the way, just moved here no too long ago."

Brock grinned and shook her small hand.

"Nice ta meet ya May, and your the first person to actually claim the job, even though I just put the sign up like 5 minutes ago, but whatever."

As they broke the handshake May smiled sheepishly and scratched her head.

"Um...so what would I actually be doing in here? Give approval of what music is best?"

Brock laughed at her cute, but silly question.

"No, you'd just be doing simple work, like cleaning the store, re-stocking CD's, selling them, watch the store for me when I go out and changing the store music, people can get annoyed by the same song every second...and so can I," he replied laughing.

May smiled, this job actually sounded ok, and Brock seemed nice, but...what about the pay?

"How much we talking?" May asked, smirking slyly.

"About...8.50 an hour, good yes?"

May nodded. "Yeah, thats enough for me! And I'd be working weekends right?"

"Yeah, from 12pm to 3pm...usually, well just for now anyway," Brock answered heartily.

"Cool! So can I start today?"

Brock grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Sure can squirt."

* * *

May leaned over the counter and sighed happily. After sweeping the floors, stocking the shelves, polishing the counter tops, it was finally her brake. The young brunette smiled, please with herself. Getting a job wasn't so bad, plus she had a nice boss, and not one of those annoying ones that were constantly breathing down your neck, plus she didn't have annoying workmate's...since she was the only person working in the store so far! And the customers weren't too bad, they weren't hellish and giving you a hard time.

"Now since its my brake I can pick out cute outfits I can but...with my own money!" May giggled, taking out her fashion magazine and skimming through pages. She felt really grown up now that she had a job...and that was a weird feeling for May, since she was the girl who never wanted to grow up, she loved immaturity.

Suddenly the door opened, making the bell ring. Laughter and chatter had entered the quiet enviorment, disturbing the peace. Not even looking up from her magazine, May could tell it was a group of boys from the tone of their voices. Continuing to flick through pages, not giving them a glance.

"Aw cool, a new music store, La Rousse _needed_ this!"

"Tell me about it, stupid iTunes broke, so now I need to buy CD's,"

"Yeah, enough chatter and help me find what i've been looking for!"

From the corner of her eye, May could see they were browsing and picking up several CD's, but was too entranced in new spring outfits to care, plus she was on her break! Her concentration was so fully on her magazine, that she never noticed a familiar green eyed teen stroll up to her.

"Hey cutie," he whispered in her ear, immidiatly snapping her thought away from clothes, and sending a pleasurable shiver done her spine. She turned to look at the very guy who was standing in front oh her. _Drew_.

"Oh hi Drew, um...nice seeing you here?" May asked stupidly. She felt her face become hot, and she instantly knew she was blushing. Damn it. Why did her face have to get red every time she saw him? Okay, so she developed a fast crush on him, and he's insanely hot, but still no need for the redness. She must look like a complete fool, she felt like one. Was this gonna accure every time they saw each other? It was bad enough at Holly's house on Tuesday night.

When Holly had introduced them, both of them were gobsmacked, for May, the hot guy who saved her, the guy she could not stop thinking about all day, and the guy who was creating a space in her heart. And for Drew, the cute, hot, yes _hot_, young girl he had saved, flirted with, was his younger sisters new friend, no doubt be her best friend soon. He felt kinda weird, he imidiatly felt awkward of hitting on her earlier that day as he had discovered she was two years younger than himself, but boy she did not look like it, Not that she had an old look on her, her face was young and beautiful, it was her _body_ that he assumed belonged to an older girl...she was...quite..er..._developed_. He thought she was sixteen, like himself.

The atmosphere between them was awkward, they just stared at each other, blushing, with the other three girls staring at them confused.

Drew, not being a fan of awkward positions, and being his calm, collected self, dissolved the tension between him and May by annoying Misty and Dawn, irritating them and calling them names, which at a couple, May did find pretty funny, but restrained herself from laughing. He insulted Dawn, calling her a fashion freak and saying she looked like a zombie, hence the nickname "Dawn of the dead" and for Misty, Drew kept calling her a guy, Macho Misty.

So they all headed up to Holly's room, and talked about boys, school and stuff, the usual girly activities. With the odd hatred comment either from Drew or the girls.

Jeez, Misty and Dawn weren't kidding when they said the hated one another.

So at the end of the night, when Norman came to collect May, she ran downstairs and saw Drew walking past, she just smiled shyly at him, and he winked at her, and yeah, her face burnt up again. May mentally cursed herself, she kept acting weird and shy around Drew, she never done that with Brendan, so why him? What was different?

The night was weird, but May enjoyed every moment of it, spending more time with her new friends, and she was able to see her hero again, and looks like she'll be able to.

Thinking about Tuesday night's events made May's face go hotter, about him staring at her, smiling at her, winking at her. She couldn't help but blush at all the kind attention he was giving her, and even just now, he still called her cutie.

"So, what are you here for? Checking it out?" Drew asked her, breaking her away from her thoughts.

May smiled brightly, she was working, that's what she was doing. She then had a crazy idea that Drew would be somewhat impressed, since he was an older guy, ok by two years, but two years can make all the difference. She would look cool and mature by getting a job...okay now she knew she had lost her mind, all over some guy. Sheesh.

"Oh me? I'm working here...I just got hired today," she replied nervously, playing with her hair. She looked up into his friendly, warm green eyes, fixed on her bright blue ones. A smile formed on his lips.

"A job huh? Thats pretty cool, my parents are _making _me get one, since I drive, I need to pay for my car and stuff, so lame."

May's ears perked up, he drives? He has a car? Oh, he just keeps getting hotter and hotter...

"Yeah, my parents made me get a job too, I thought it would be boring, but its actually pretty fun! Plus I get free CD's!" she beamed happily.

"Oh MY GOD, DUDE IT'S HERE! I FOUND IT MAN! I FOUND IT!!" a loud...extatic male voice yelled across the store. May looked over confused, and saw a blonde haired guy, about sixteen, holding up a Christina Agularia CD...he looked like he was crying of happiness...it was...kinda weird.

"Oh, man Mike your embarrassing me, can't you just be normal?" Drew asked irritated, flicking his chartreuse hair.

"Um...who's Mike?" May questioned, confused. Being blunt as usual, Thats May for you.

"Mike, he's one of my friends, he's been looking for Christina Agularia's first album for ages, he's a real big fan, he's totally in love with her...its really creepy," he replied giving Mike a strange look.

"Dude, Drew I found it! Do you _KNOW_ how long I was searching?! Now I have the collection! I HAVE ALL HER ALBUMS! GO ME!" Mike beamed happily as he ran over to Drew, hugging the CD like a fanboy. Two other boys joined him, giving him weird looks.

One was tall and bulky, with long redish hair, that was spiked like Gary's and had clear blue eyes. He was wearing a crimson red T-shirt, and beige cargo pants with white sneakers, his complection was quite pale, yet not so white like a ghost. The other was tall and muscular, he had short black hair and cobalt eyes. His complection was tanned, and had a soft, friendly face, he looked like he was foreign, somewhere from Brazil, Mexico or Spain May would of guessed.

"Dude, chill, your scaring the little girl here," the red-head stated, laughing goofily. May frowned at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me? I am _not_ a little girl," she replied harshly. She hated it when people called her that, even though she did act like a little kid since she was so immature, she still hated it.

The red-head stopped laughing and his eyes scanned her up and down. "Oh yeah sorry, your really hot, little girls can't be hot...unless i'm a pervert or something," he said, scratching his chin in confusion. May swetdroped. Was every guy in this town a flirt? Or a weirdo? She slowly backed away from him, creped out already.

"Tam quit being strange, normal people don't get your weirdness like we do," the tanned guy said, punching him on the shoulder. Tam merely just shrugged and flashed May a devilish grin.

"Anyway, who is this pretty young thing? Havn't seen her around before, or have I just never noticed you? But how could I not notice a hot chick?"

May's swetdrop had increased in size. Yeah, looks like every guy around here is a flirt.

"Um, no, she's new, this is May, Hollie's new friend," Drew answered calmly, Trying not to show that Tam was kinda pissing him off, he didn't know why though.

"...Oh so _this_ is May huh?" Tam asked suspiciously, grinning like a cheshire cat. "Is this the little "cutie" you save-" before he could finish his sentence, the tanned guy covered up his mouth and smiled sheepishly, trying to control Tam and not letting him spoil anything.

"Ehehe, never mind him, he hasn't had a girlfriend in a while, he really needs one," he said politely to May, and dragged him away before he said anything else stupid.

May looked up to Drew and saw his cheeks were slightly crimson. She tilted her head to the side, wondering what all that was about. Drew cleared his throat and folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Never mind what Tam says, he's not exactly right in the head, we think he was dropped on his head or something when he was a kid. All my friends are weird, sept Enrique."

Mike nodded, agreeing with Drew, then realising what he said. "Hey! I'm normal!" Drew then cocked an eyebrow and started at his CD he was clutching on to, as though for his dear life, then him. "Okay, most times I am."

May sighed and looked at the clock, work was almost finished. She smiled and sighed in satisfaction, in just about five minutes she can go home with her money and rub it in her parents faces.

"Okay, my shift is about to end, so do you want to but that or what?" May asked pointing to the CD. The boy couldn't nod his head fast enough and May giggled. "Alright, step over the the cash register please."

* * *

"May Maple where have you been!?" Caroline scolded as her daughter walked in late. Her eyes were full of concern and worry, and anger, like every normal mother, and her hands were on her hips, her foot tapping on the floor impatiently. "Well? Where have you been?! You went out like three hours ago! I don't think it takes _that_ long to find a job!"

May rolled her eyes and stuck her hands in her pockets, then pulled out her money she earned.

"It didn't, I was working, thats how I got this, like you told me to, remember?" she asked confused.

Caroline dropped her worried, motherly behaviour and embraced her daughter in a tight hug. Her face full oh happiness.

"Oh my baby is so grown up, got a job and earning money all on her own! She's so mature!" she squealed of happiness, feeling very proud. May just swetdroped, wondering how many times she had done that today.

"That changes everything! We'll have a celebration dinner, your favourite, ilallion. For congratulations on your new job...oh I better get started just now! Your father will be so proud!"

Off she scurried into the kitchen, with a big cheesy smile on her face. May just giggled at her crazy mother, she was acting as though she had graduated collage or something, wacky parents these days. They don't make no sense.

She started making her way upstairs, but then her cell began to ring. Checking to see who it was. Hollie.

"Hey Hollie, what's up?" May asked as she sat on the stairway.

_"Nothing much, i'm just really bored and wanna do something, I tried calling your cell before, but it was shut off,"_ she replied lazily, yawning. She must be bored.

"Oh sorry, I had it on silent, I was too busy _working_," May said. Emphesizing "working"

_"Work!? You work?! Oh man, that's cool! I have been looking for a job for a while...well actually my parents are making me and Drew get a job, I don't know why me though, I don't drive, parents are weird."_

"I know, tell me about it, is that what you were calling for?" May laughed.

_"No, course not, I was calling to see if you wanna hang out, go somewhere? I can show you around and stuff, I don't think you've saw all of La Rousse yet."_

May smiled sweetly. "Course, I mean my home is pretty boring and it's just 3pm, are Dawn and Misty coming too?" May asked, fixing her hair.

_"..No, I didn't invite them, I just wanna hang with you,"_ Hollie answered bluntly.

May paused for a second, and then her smile grew larger, so it was just her being invited to hang out? That was so sweet.

"Oh that's cool, I'll make my way over to yours just now okay? But I can't stay out too long, my mom's making a big dinner for a celebration, don't ask."

_"Okay, that's fine, as long we we're out for a while, its just so boring, alright see ya in a few,"_ she ended the convo by hanging up.

May hung up her cell and rushed out the door again, letting her mom she'd be back soon. Making her way down the street, to her friend's house. Thinking about where they could go.

Her and Hollie were becoming quite close...and she liked it...she really liked it a lot, maybe they'd become good friends...maybe even best friends, like Brendan and Wally. May smiled, she really had to call them soon, she wanted to know all the gossip about Littleroot...

* * *

A/N: Done! I finally fucking completed this! Woohoo! I struggled with this chapter for a loong time. I didn't like what I had wrote, I thought it was boring and dull, so I had to change things about, its probably still boring, so if you all think so I'll edit it later. Please be honest okay? :-))

LOL! I made Brock the shopkeeper guy :-D That was so random btwz. I was just gonna make a random OC, when I looked at my reviews and saw brock being mentioned, so I figured what the heck? LETS ADD HIM! :-P

Ohhhhh Drew was here. Flirting with May again? Calling her cutie? Wtf Drew? You big apple! xDD

Hmmm Drew's feelings are explained subtly, not very clearly, kinda a mystery, good, thats what I'm going for! :-3

LOL Mad Mike! he is in love with Xtina, that was just random, I thought about it and likes the idea, I put it in for a laugh LOL!

Tam, yeah he's the weird, random one of Drew's friends. Thats why, I made him weird and slightly creepy lol. He's quite a playboy with girls lol xP Yeah he's hitting on May, and Drew was jelly! Grrr :-!!

Enrique Iglesias is here! :-O Zac's older brother! If you don't know what i'm talking about, look at last chapter! Wheee!

Happy beleted birthday Tori, hope you like it and had a laugh reading it, sorry there was not much shippiness in here coughBRUNETTEcough I'll make it up to you in future chapters! :)) Ily

Anyway R&R please, help me reach my goal of 100 reviews for this story!

_**--Kirsty x :))**_


End file.
